The Volturi's Decision
by xxtwilight
Summary: Edward's encounter with the Volturi in New Moon, from Edward's point of view. Possibly oneshot.


**Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight or any characters pertaining to it. **

**I'm only elaborating a bit. :)**

"I've come to ask for a favor," I began in a quiet, calm voice, wiping my mind clean of any unrelated thoughts.

The members of the Volturi stared back at me with cold silence, daring me to go on. Their stillness was almost disconcerting, though I had little emotion left to care in the slightest. The eyes of the youngest, the blonde—Jane—narrowed in suspicion. _What does he really want? _She wondered in her mind, her high-pitched voice intrusive and irritating. I shut my eyes, forcing a barrier between my thoughts and hers. I willed myself to think clearly—if not for my sake, then for Bella's.

_Bella._

I almost smiled at the thought of her name. _I'll see you soon, love… _I promised her in my mind, feverishly wishing she could hear me. She was in heaven now, the right place for her… and I could only pray that I would be able to join her soon.

Although my eyes were closed, I could hear Jane's impatience, as her voice grew from whispers to shouts in my head. I could sense her warring with herself—not wanting to be the first to break the silence, though her insatiable curiosity grew with every second. But I didn't mind, really… Bella's face, forever behind the lids of my eyes, distracted me from the outside world…

"Yes?" Her voice was a vague damper on my thoughts, sounding distant and far-away, though I knew the eyes of several expectant vampire were intent on me.

I was reminded of my purpose in coming here.

"I came to ask…" I began, sifting through the words in my mind. I wasn't sure how to phrase my request—short or lengthy? Well-thought out, or rash?—because I had absolutely no idea how they would respond. The recent impairment on my judgment certainly didn't help, either. I felt as though my body was being prodded with thousands of needles, each prick stabbing deeper into my unhealed wounds, weakening my resolve and soundness of mind…

My train of thought was interrupted, as Jane tapped her foot against the stone floor. It was unnecessary—nothing would have stopped me from continuing.

"I was wondering, if… well, as you most likely already know, my mate has been killed." I didn't add who had killed her—myself, ultimately, regardless of how indirectly.

I received the quiet gasps and hushed whispers I had been expecting, assuring me that the Volturi had been most certainly _unaware_ of that fact.

"And I wish to receive her same fate."

Again, the same gasps and whispers—only louder this time, with less effort to conceal them from me. I didn't care, not in the least. Meaningless—all of it was meaningless. I only wished they would hurry with their decision… the sooner they chose, the sooner I would be with _my_ Bella…

Waiting for my audience to quiet, I glanced up at Marcus, knowing that, if anyone could empathize in the least, it would be him.

His expression was wiped clean of emotion, and he stared at me with dull, bored eyes. I tuned in to his thoughts, wondering why he seemed so distant, uninterested in my situation, seeing as it was so similar to his…

_He thinks he will be granted the one reward I myself have been begging for, ever since the death of—? _His thoughts abruptly cut off, and I sensed that he did not want to think of _her _name, whoever that special person was to him. _What a lucky fool he will be if he _does_ receive death._

My head shot up as I sensed a change in the atmosphere. My fate was decided. I watched Aro with eager, ready eyes, intent on receiving my final and satisfying 'yes.'

But as he looked up to meet my gaze, I saw a different fate reflected in his eyes than that which I had hoped for…

_Please kill me, _I begged him silently, wishing my prayer could, by some miraculous means, be heard.

Aro sighed—very uncharacteristic of his usual upbeat, curious self. "It's been decided, Edward… We offer many condolences, though we feel that…" He glanced around, almost unsure of what he planned to say.

"…it's best not for us to be involved."

Having expected the response, I was already on my feet.

**As usual, please leave reviews.**

**They make me happy. :)**

**-xxtwilight**


End file.
